Taken Away
by rejected-pen
Summary: A dragon statue that looks incredibly just like Haku in her new home took Chihiro away from her home and dropped her at... heh, you dunno until you read it. Me continue after the ending when she's still an innocent ten year old... *Chap 2 & 3! Bonus ne?!*
1. Curiosity

Disclaimer = Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. If only they were mine @_@ 

A/N = Okay, I just planned to do this as a New Year gift to you reviewers out there. I did say I will make one didn't I? And the idea just kinda struck me on New Year's Eve for a beginning. I hope the storyline is to your expextations. Review to tell ya?

†¤º¨Chapter 1¨°¤†

"Darling dear, your watch is set wrongly… it isn't new year yet," Mrs Ogino said. Chihiro stared at the window, mind clearly somewhere else. Mr Ogino grumbled as he dusted his car while driving. Dust could be seen floating and dancing among themselves as Mr Ogino continued sweeping, beating and what ever you could do to get rid of dust. Chihiro slumped down unto the car seat, stroking her left hand. Haku held this hand…, oh, when is Haku gonna come? I miss him already…, thought Chihiro to herself. She clutched her hands and continue gazing unto the view of trees. The Ogino family just got out of the forest as good as they had before they went into the shrine. Chihiro turned her head and almost screamt her head off. "Chihiro, what is it?" Mrs Ogino asked casually as if nothing had happened. Chihiro picked up her bouquet of flowers and held it close up to her face. "My flowers…" "Chihiro, I'm sure they will perk up once we get to our new home." Chihiro eyed at her flowers once more, petals had fallen with different patches of colours on the remaining flowers. The branches are limp and the leaves, yellow. She lay it neatly by her side, feeling sorry for it. Mr. Ogino finally managed to get out of the forest and to the blazing sunlight. Mr Ogino then questioned his wife, "Isn't it suppose to be evening?" Mrs Ogino shield her eyes from the rays of the glaring sun and said, "Yes it is… hmm…" 

Mr Ogino halted in front of a big blue mansion. "Hah, finally we are staying in a house like this. What do you think about it Chihiro? Your new home." Mr Ogino said proudly to his daughter. Chihiro tilted her head upwards and replied, "Sure is big…" and opened the door of the car. "Hello? Hello?" Chihiro turned to face her father, he was busy talking on the phone. Most likely about the absence of the moving van. She leant on the car, studying the features of her new home. Gigantic, she thought. But then again, the bath house in Aburaya is no doubt bigger. "Chihiro…. Chihiro!" Chihiro flipped her head to her side to see her mother staring at her. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Chihiro stared at her mother for awhile before turning back and said, "maybe" Her mother went beside Chihiro and told Chihiro to tell her about whatever she wants to tell. Chihiro heaved a sigh and said, "It's a long story…" but smiled and said, "with a cute hero in it." Her mother smiled as she stroke her daughter's hair, she said, "Okay, so tell me, I can bear a long story as long as it isn't from your Otou-san.[father]" Chihiro smiled but kept silent. Her mother then asked, "Alright, what's wrong?" Chihiro stared down at her shoes, a little smudge of soot could be seen on them. "I don't know where to start… it's about the shrine we just lef-" "Chihiro, we'll talk inside, okay?" Chihiro's mother said. "Okay…" Chihiro nodded. Where should I start? I'm only a ten year old…, she thought to herself.

Her new house looks spectacular. Chihiro traced her fingers on the wall as they went exploring in their new home together. [a/n=well, if you see properly in the movie the first left house is big or is it just my house to be small.] In the middle of the hall, a big white statue of a dragon stood. The past owner of the house must've fancied dragons. The touch of the statue brings back memories of a certain dragon, Haku. Though he's name is Kohaku but, she preferred Haku better. Chihiro held the dragon statue's head and rested her head there. "Chihiro, what are you doing? You look ridiculous doing that." Her mother said. "Nothing, Oka-san [mother]" Chihiro mumbled. The dragon really resembled Haku in his dragon form from head to claw. Chihiro's parents left her there, studying every tiny bit of the statue. Chihiro shut her eyes, imagining the real Haku in his dragon form. The clock struck ten, _dong… dong… dong…_ Chihiro gasped and opened her eyes in surprise as the statue beneath her palm turned silky and back to stone in an instant. _Dong… dong… dong…_ Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, Chihiro mouthed… _dong… dong… dong…_ lightning struck, _dong…_ a sudden flash of light brightened the whole room….

a/n = [nxt chapter in the next few days, but… if there aren't any reviews, I'll just delete off this story.]


	2. Taken

Disclaimer = Repeat after me, Hayao Miyazaki owns Spirited Away… once more? Hee… =D so if I do the nxt chap, dun ask for a disclaimer anymore ya? 

A/N = Okay, I'll continue with the story ya? @_@ I didn't expect reviews so soon though… Arigatou!  


†¤º¨Chapter 2¨°¤†

Instead of seeing Haku in front of her, nothing happened. Chihiro blinked several times waiting for something to happen but to her disappointment, nothing. Too much spirit world…, thought Chihiro as she leant her head on the statue's head once more. "Chihiro, we're going to a restaurant! Let's go!" Chihiro's mother could be heard calling from outside. Chihiro shouted back, "Coming, Oka-san!" Chihiro spun around, about to go but she glanced back towards the statue. Something is odd about this statue. "Chihiro!" her mother called once more but Chihiro had little motive to go yet. She touched the statue once more before wincing at the sound of her mother's shouts. She spun around and started to walk towards the door.

Outside, Mr. and Mrs. Ogino stood waiting for Chihiro. Mrs. Ogino went inside to search for Chihiro after a long wait. "Chihiro!" Mrs. Ogino called but no answer. "Kids these days," she thought to herself, "Never respecting their parents like kids 10 years ago." Creak… Chihiro? Slam! Creak… Chihiro… Slam! Creak, Chihiro! Slam! Creak… CHIHIRO WHERE THE H*** ARE YOU? SLAM! That were the only sounds heard in the silent house. After several minutes, Mrs Ogino grew worried for her daughter. She dragged her husband into the house to search for Chihiro but to no avail. Finally, both of them slumped into chairs in the hall where the dragon statue stood majestically. Mr Ogino's eyes were red with anger. He slammed the coffee table beside him. "It's gotta be TaKaNA-san [Mr. Takana]!. I'm sure he hire people to kidnap my Chihiro! Business is Business, Personal Affairs aside but that useless scum…" Mrs Ogino sensed that a thunder storm is brewing and quickly replied, "Dear, our Chihiro said something about the shrine. Perhaps she went back there?" Then she noticed something in from of the statue. An unfamiliar pink hair band.  


As Chihiro took a step, she felt dizzy but surely everyone gets dizzy once in awhile. She took another step and poof! She disappeared into the trapdoor invisible to everyone. Chihiro felt herself sliding. She screamt so loud but nobody heard her. She was surrounded by many misty beings but none bothered her. She was still sliding but she wasn't screaming. Who would scream if they have been sliding for the past 2 hours. Chihiro, clearly bored of this so called adventure. She tried to amuse herself by imagining she's the bullet train or a rollercoaster but it lasted for several seconds before she gets bored. Still wearing the same shirt she wore in the spirit world, she felt oddly warm as the freezing wind brushed through her. Chihiro tried to make out what is in front of her as she saw a blindingly bright light. An image of a girl was in that light. That girl had long brown hair and she had beautiful features but now, her eyes were closed and her lips pale. Chihiro tried to look more but she was going to crash with that image. She shut her eyes tight, hands covered protectingly over her face and she screamt as loud as possibly, afraid of the pain she is about to encounter.  


a/n = I'm going for short chapters because I'm sure it's wasting your telephone bill reading long long chapters. Um… this chapter is kinda boring don't you agree? So I published this with chapter 3 along. ^-^  



	3. Explaination

A/N = Um... I guess this is just about explaination about what's happening...   


†¤º¨Chapter 3¨°¤†

Somebody shook her body. A gentle shake. Chihiro opened her eyes. Everything was a blur. Whoever was in front of her was very… very close. Chihiro blinked several times before realizing, it's Haku. Excitedly, Chihiro sat up quickly and knocked onto Haku's face. Haku took a step back holding his nose. Chihiro massaged her forehead and apologized meekly. "Gome [short for gomenazai/sorry]… Haku… I was just happy to see you again." Haku wiped off the blood that was on his nose. It was really gruesome to see all those blood on his hand but it wasn't that bad. Is it? Haku smiled very weakly. I'm glad you're back. I almost thought I couldn't bring you back." Chihiro stood up but fell unto the ground. "Hoi, Master Haku. Is that girl back? So soon? Sounds like Chihiro on her first visit here." A voice said. Chihiro's eyes lit up as she said, "Uncle Kamajii???" Then looked around. They were in the bath house, where Kamajii always is. 

Chihiro tried to stand again but her legs failed her. "Haku… I can't stand…" Chihiro said. Knowing Haku, he would unlock her legs but Haku just stood up, ignoring her. Chihiro stared at him. What happened to Haku? She thought. Slowly, Chihiro tried to stand up. But before she could stand up, she screamt. Haku turned around in curiousity. Chihiro was looking at her legs and her hands. Haku then sighed before asking, "What is it Chihiro?" "Wh… what happened to my body?" Chihiro's eyes were wide looking at her body. Haku squatted down beside her and studied her from head to toe then stood up and said, "Nothing happened…" Chihiro continued studying her hands and whispered, "They're bigger…" Haku turned his back towards Chihiro and snapped, "They are always like that. Ever since you're here." "Can you… can you give me a… mirror, please?" Chihiro's request seemed to startle Haku. Haku made a mirror hover towards Chihiro. Chihiro took it and stared into the mirror. In the mirror, a beautiful girl stared back at her. Her brown eyes were shocked but her face was perfect. A chant repeated in Chihiro's head, "This is not me… this is that image of the girl I saw…" Chihiro stood up slowly. Haku then snapped at her once more. "Go back to your world, Chihiro. We don't need you here. Most importantly," Haku turned to look at Chihiro's face, his eyes were sad but he continued with a determined voice, "I don't need you here."  
  


The sound of the mirror's fall and breaking was deafening. "Ha… Haku, why? And… what happened to me??? I'm not me. You are not the Haku I knew. Are you?" Chihiro stammered. Haku's voice shook when he replied, "You weren't the Chihiro I knew before either. I liked you better when you're younger but if I knew you're going to be this way, I might as well had given way for Yubaba to turn you into a piglet." Chihiro finally managed to stand up. She towered over Haku by a head and a half. "This is not my body! How long has it been since I left the spirit world on my first visit?" Haku muttered, "Six" Chihiro gasped, "But I've only left you four hours ago! Oh my god… How the h*** did this happen???" Haku turned around to find Chihiro's beautiful eyes, afraid. Haku turned away from her, thinking to himself. Chihiro couldn't stand as realization struck her… she slumped back unto the wooden floor. Haku walked towards her then squatted in front of her. Examining her eyes. Looking deeply into her brown eyes. "I must've taken the wrong spirit… the spirit of this body… isn't you. Then, who're you?" Chihiro stared back into those green eyes. "I'm Chihiro Ogino… but this is not body." Haku rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's year 2008 now. When are you from…" Chihiro stammered, "2002, umm… can you tell me what's going on here? Is the 2008 me working for Yubaba's bath house and is this really the 2008 Chihiro Ogino's body?" Haku touched Chihiro's forehead with his eyes shut, concentrating. There wasn't any image in her head as Chihiro expected but she could feel herself stirring inside. Haku then pulled his hand backwards. Chihiro felt pain as he did that. She felt her head being tugged forward but her physical head wasn't moving at all. Chihiro's spirit stood in front of the Chihiro 2008's body. Then, as if vacumned, she zoomed back into the body. Haku frowned as he looked at her. Chihiro just muttered, "I can't help it. The body pulled me in." Haku gave Chihiro a reasurring smile at last and said, "Atleast I know that you're the Chihiro I knew. I'll think of a way…"  


a/n = YikeS! This is way too boring and I'm having a writer's bloc… or block... oh whatever… 


End file.
